<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ladididi dadidida by tetehburjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696914">ladididi dadidida</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetehburjo/pseuds/tetehburjo'>tetehburjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Musicians, hongkin, hongkin dating, hongkino, i know they did duet on nangman but pls pretend they never did collab, idk maybe cringe, kinongseok, knnovation, shy hyunggu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetehburjo/pseuds/tetehburjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hongseok did not really understand about composing or lyrics writing, but he clearly knows that hyunggu is indeed the prettiest man alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ladididi dadidida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>work pertama aku di ao3, pertama juga nulis soal anak anak segilima, dan dimulai dengan hongkin hehe. hope u like it!</p><p>-kinda disclaimer; bahasa di percakapan dibuat non-baku.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hongseok masih berkutat dengan makan tengah malamnya saat mendengar suara pintu <em>dorm</em> terbuka, diikuti dengan tawa termenggemaskan di seluruh semestanya.</p><p>"kak~"</p><p>langkah kaki penuh semangat itu semakin mendekat. senyumnya otomatis terkembang.</p><p>"kak hong masak? masakin aku juga!"</p><p>"nggak mau."</p><p>hongseok memutuskan sedikit bermain-main, demi untuk mendengar rengek manja si manisnya.</p><p>"kaaaaakk~~~" si pemilik langkah kaki sudah bergelantung pada lengannya yang menganggur. hongseok merengut, tapi bersorak dalam hati. 

</p>
<p>"iya, iya. sana duduk."</p><p>"yeay!"</p><p>—</p><p>saat ia kembali ke ruang tengah, hyunggu tengah menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran sofa. mulutnya bersenandung sambil mencoret-coret notes di genggaman. hati-hati hongseok meletakkan piring ke <em>coffee table</em> di hadapan mereka, lantas mnayamankan posisi ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "dianggurin nih nasinya?"</p><p>mata bulan sabit si manis muncul saat mendongak menatapnya. "hehe makasih kak," namun lantas kembali menaruh atensi ke kertas dan pensil, menulis sesuatu di sana.</p><p>hongseok mengintip, menemukan coretan kata dan gambar not yang tidak terlalu ia mengerti. "projek baru, ya?" tangannya inisiatif menyodorkan sesendok nasi goreng, yang diterima dengan sukacita.</p><p>"engwak, bwuat mwikstwape"</p><p>"ditelen dulu, sayang,"</p><p>mata sabit dan kekeh kecil muncul lagi. gelas berisi air putih yang diulurkan hongseok diteguk tiga kali. "buat mixtape!"</p><p>"oh knnovation~" bisiknya meniru ciri khas si manis dalam lagu-lagu ciptaannya, yang dibalas protes tak terima.</p><p>hongseok makin terkekeh. hyunggu saat merengek adalah favoritnya. "gimana <em>progress</em>nya? udah selesai?"</p><p>kepala si manis mengangguk antusias. netra gelapnya membulat bercahaya. hongseok terpesona. "kakak inget minggu lalu pas kita karaokean di mobil? hehehe aku dapet inspirasi dari situ."</p><p>sesi karaoke dadakan pasca jatah bulanan belanja karena lagu favorit mereka kebetulan terputar dari pengeras suara. singkat memang, tapi hongseok ingat, tentu saja. memori soal kang hyunggu mana yang bisa terlupa.</p><p>"kamu bikinin lagu buat kakak?"</p><p>"ih enggak lah! terinsipirasi aja!" tapi pipinya bersemu merah, fokus retinanya berpindah ke barang-barang di belakangnya, bibirnya yang ranum melengkung menggemaskan. pantas hongseok ketagihan menggoda.</p><p>"iya-iya. kamu kalo bikin lagu buat aku pasti liriknya cuma i love kak hongseok, kak hongseok gantengku, kak hongseok seksi— <em>ah! ah!</em> udah udah, sakit kin!!"</p><p>—</p><p>suara lirih dari berita tengah malam diabaikan. bising semburan udara dari ac juga berlalu tanpa dihuraukan. fokusnya hanya bisa tertitik pada satu objek, sudah tentu.</p><p>"...terus dua hari lalu pas aku mainin midi, tiba-tiba kepikiran, terus aku bikin melodinya, nananana nananana.." celoteh hyunggu masih berlanjut hingga beberapa menit setelahnya. sesekali sambil membuka mulut menerima suapan nasi dari tangannya. sesekali membuatnya terkekeh gemas ketika kepala hyunggu ikut berayun seirama dengan senandung merdunya. atau mencipta senyum bangga pada wajahnya ketika bicara si manis mulai menggebu-gebu, tampak begitu antusias dengan musiknya.</p><p>hongseok tidak terlalu aktif menimpali, ia pikir cukup menjadi pendegar saja kali ini, membiarkan hyunggu yang menjadi pusat atensi. lagipula ia tidak terlalu mengerti soal komposing lagu— ia pernah dapat kelas semasa trainee sih tapi belum terlalu berminat untuk menyelam di sana, ia rasa bukan bidangnya. ia hanya terlampau suka melihat hyunggu bicara soal karyanya. berbagai ekspresi emosi akan bergantian muncul di raut manisnya. kadang terdengar gelak tawa, kadang bibirnya mencebik maju, kadang keningnya mengerut. meski bicaranya penuh gelora, sinar mata indahnya ajeg menyorot lembut menenangkan sukma.</p><p>hongseok lagi-lagi terpesona.</p><p>—</p><p>cemberut. buang muka. hongseok ngambek.<br/>
<br/>
pinggang hongseok ia senggol dengan siku. <em>lah, beneran ngambek?</em> <br/>
<br/>
"kaaak? kak hong!"</p><p>"nggak usah ngomong sama kakak. sana sama bang hui aja."</p><p><em>demo</em> dari <em>la di da</em>, lagu yang ia bicarakan kemarin dulu baru saja selesai diputar. hongseok juga baru selesai <em>ngomel</em> karena hyunggu lebih memilih mengajak hui <em>collab</em> daripadanya.</p><p>hyunggu menghela nafas. iya sih, ia juga ada rasa bersalah karena tidak bilang kalau ini lagu duet, dan lebih memilih bang hui untuk dijadikan partner. tapi lagunya mana bisa selesai kalau hongseok yang ia ajak.</p><p>"masa lagu buat kakak yang nyanyi bang hui, gimana sih,"</p><p>hyunggu mengerling pada hongseok yang masih cemberut. lantas menunduk. duh, kenapa jadi begini.. "justru karena itu lagu buat kakak makanya aku nggak bisa ngajak kakak," cicit hyunggu kemudian.</p><p>mendengarnya hongseok secepat kilat memutar badan. matanya membola. "beneran lagu buat kakak?"</p><p>pelan, hyunggu mengangkat pandang. tak berani sepenuhnya mendongak. pipinya sudah pasti begitu merah sekarang.</p><p>begitu ia lihat senyum lebar hongseok dan raut antusiasnya yang cuma sejarak kepalan tangan, hyunggu ganti berbalik badan, lalu menutup sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut. "nggak." ucapnya singkat.</p><p>berbeda dengan hyunggu, hongseok justru bersemangat menggoyangkan badannya, berteriak menyanyikan lagunya asal dengan lirik yang ia ciptakan sembarang.</p><p>"diem sih kak, berisik, aku mau tidur."</p><p>"kakak nggak bisa kasih lagu jadi sini kakak kasih cium aja,"</p><p>"apasih?!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>